headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Roth
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Arella | continuity = DC Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Azarath | associations = Souls of Azarath | known relatives = Trigon Rachel Roth | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''New Teen Titans'' #3 | final appearance = | actor = }} Angela Roth, also known as Arella, is a fictional cultist and a supporting character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She is associated with the Titans line of comic book titles. Biography When Angela was born, her mother had abandoned her at birth, and she never anything of her father. She became a ward of the state and was channeled through the foster care system, always migrating from one uncaring family to the next. This ultimately bred a sense of apathy in Angela, and when religion failed to provide her with a sense of spiritual satisfaction, she turned to Satanism as an alternative. When she was a young woman, Angela became involved in a cult that purportedly attempted to summon the devil. Roth was offered up as a potential "bride" for Satan. What appeared before them however was a being of angelic beauty. This being seduced Angela and it was only later that she discovered that she had mated with a powerful demon known as Trigon. Trigon left Angela with child, but the poor woman could no longer live with the horror of what had happened to her. She tried to get help through counseling, but was rejected by all state agencies. Despondent, Angela attempted to take her own life by overdosing on sleeping pills and it was then that she was approached by beings of the other-dimensional world known as Azarath. The people of Azarath were a pacifistic society who had left Earth for a their new home centuries ago. The Azarathians recognized that Angela was pregnant with the child of Trigon and offered her a fresh start by inviting her to return with them to Azarath. They convinced her that they could safeguard the child from Trigon's influence. Angela agreed and she was provided with a new Azarathian name, Arella, which means the "The Messenger Angel". Arella gave birth to a daughter who was named Raven. Raven inherited great power from her father's demonic lineage and the spiritual leader of Azaratath, Azar, decided that Raven should be raised separately from her mother to minimize the chance of emotional ties being formed between them. Arella was heartbroken, but heeded the advice of Azar. Arella knew that Trigon's evil influence had taken root in her daughter and that the demon would stop at nothing to take her under his wing as his heir. When Azar passed away, she relinquished control of Raven's upbringing into the hands of Arella. What Arella didn't know however, was that Azar had imparted her own undying spirit into Arella, in the hopes that it might protect her in the event that Trigon should seek retribution against her. A few short years later, Raven left Azarath for Earth in the hopes of pulling together a team of heroes strong enough to defeat Trigon. While Raven's "New Teen Titans" battled Trigon on Earth, Arella remained behind on Azarath. Raven and the Titans came to Azarath and begged the temple priests for aid in combating Trigon. Though the priests refused, Arella could no longer stand idly by while her daughter sacrificed everything. She provided the Titans with the means to bridge the gap between Azarath and Trigon's home dimension and assisted them in fighting him. Arella helped the Titans open up a dimensional wormhole, through which Trigon was hurled into exile. Rather than returning to Azarath, Arella elected to remain behind as the guardian of the portal, ensuring that Trigon could never return to plague humanity. Arella eventually returned to her home world and set up a private ranch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. The ranch was designed as a haven for wayward women who had lost their way in life. While tending to her responsibilities at the ranch, Arella was attacked by members of the Wildebeest Society. Accompanying them was a powerful malignant force of energy similar to the Soul Self generated by her daughter Raven. This lion-shaped entity attacked and slaughtered nearly everyone at the ranch. Arella was surprised to discover a powerful energy locked inside of her that prevented the adversaries from doing her any serious harm. Arella did not know that this was the spirit of Azar working through her. It was at this time that she discovered that the Wildebeest Society were hunting down past and present members of the New Titans. She returned to New York where she joined with Deathstroke, Steve Dayton and a hodge-podge team of Titans to aid them in their struggle against the perpetrators of this "Titans Hunt". Arella learned that the Wildebeest Society was being led by a former Titan named Jericho. Further, among the heroes they had captured was her daughter Raven. Arella and the Titans investigated the Wildebeest Society and learned that their base of operations was on Azarath. Returning to her adopted world, she found Azarath was but a shell of its former self. Further, she learned that the souls of those who once lived on Azarath had merged with the disembodied evil essence of Trigon and had themselves become tainted. It was the Souls of Azarath that had taken possession of Jericho and used him to take control of the Wildebeest Society. They hunted the Titans in order to find powerful superhuman bodies that could house their disembodied spirits. Arella, empowered by the soul of Azar, channeled her energy with that of the Titan Phantasm (recently revealed to be Danny Chase) and succeeded in exorcising the taint of Trigon from the Souls of Azarath. The battle came at great cost however. Jericho was killed by his own father and Arella's body merged with Danny Chase and the cleansed souls of the people of Azarath to form a wholly unique entity which adopted the name Phantasm. Abilities * Empathy: Under the teachings of Azar, Arella developed empathic abilities similar to those of her daughter Raven. She supplemented these abilities with her knowledge of Azarathian occult lore and could perform a variety of feats including manipulating the emotional fortitude of others. When the spirit of Azar merged with her however, she was provided with the ability to mystically shield herself and others from limited supernatural attack. Notes & Trivia * rez}} * Throughout her entire published history, Angela has only been referred to as Arella. It wasn't until 2004 in ''Teen Titans'', Vol. 3 #8 that her full name, Angela Roth, was revealed. Appearances See also External Links * References Category:Characters with biographies